The present invention relates to a bioassaying device for experimenting with living organisms by exposing them to visible light rays.
The present applicant has previously proposed focusing solar rays or artificial light rays by using lenses or the like to guide the focused light rays into a fiber optic cable and to transmit them to any place where the light is needed for illumination or for other purposes as for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, fish or the like. In the process of doing research, it has been found that visible light not containing ultraviolet and infrared rays is effective not only to promote the health of persons and prevent people's skin from aging by stimulating the body's life functions but also to noticeably aid in healing gout, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burn scars, skin diseases, bone fracture scars and so on and in relieving the pain from such diseases.
Furthermore, on the basis of the above-mentioned inventor's discovery, the applicant has previously proposed a light radiating device for radiating visible light containing none of the harmful ultraviolet and infrared rays with the aim of using it for healing various kinds of diseases, for giving beauty treatments and for promoting health. This device is intended to irradiate the patient's skin-surface with the visible-spectrum components of sunlight or artificial light transmitted through a fiber optic cable. The device ensures the safe healing of a disease by means of the light filtered of its infrared and ultraviolet rays which are known to be harmful to people. In order to increase the healing effect of the light radiation provided by the device, it is also necessary to vary such conditions as the amount of light, the wavelength components, the light's intensity etc. Furthermore, synergism (i.e. the combined effect) of medication and light radiation must be studied by using laboratory animals such as rabbits, mice etc.